


Repose [COMING SOON]

by Grace_Williams



Series: Ease [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Billionaire, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Bottom Luke Hemmings, CEO, Dom - Freeform, Dominant Calum Hood, Dominant Michael Clifford, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Rich - Freeform, Soulmates, Submissive Ashton Irwin, Submissive Luke Hemmings, Top Calum Hood, Top Michael Clifford, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: Dominants help put their submissive's at ease. Submissive's help their dominants find their repose.~~~Sequel to Ease! I still suck at descriptions! Please read Ease first. This is coming soon, specific details about its arrival can be found in my story Ease Extras.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: Ease [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Repose [COMING SOON]

Dominants help put their submissive's at ease. Submissive's help their dominants find repose.

—————

Hello! This is the sequel to Ease! I'm writing this welcome part draft as I'm in the middle of writing 66 of Ease. Hopefully this happens. [Edit: it did!]

I imagine that if you haven't read Ease then this will make very little sense. I also imagine that it will be much shorter than Ease, we'll see. [Edit: idfk]

Thank you for helping me get this far, more details and parts coming soon. See the story Ease Extras for specifics. 

-Grace Williams xo


End file.
